Why ME 2 Gone?
by xolildianaxo
Summary: Summary inside!Enjoy!Chapter 11 up!RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone here's the sequel of Why Me? since everyone liked the story and I really enjoy writing I came up with a sequel!So enjoy!**

**Summary:The gang is now seniors.One day omething terrible happens at East High. Julia gets injured and becomes very ill. She gets cured but when's she gets older she gets the same illness again and this time it's more severe. How will Gabriella and the rest of the gang feel when they find out that they might loose Julia forever!**

**Chapter 1 Bad Feelings**

"Gabi!Wake up!You're gonna be late for school"!17 old Gabriella's twin sister Julia shouted in the hallway while walking to Gabriella's room.

"Gabriella"!Julia said while knocking on her sister's room. When nobody answered she turned the knob and went in. Gabriella was still laying in her bed with her pajamas on, sleeping.

"Gabriella"!Julia shouted walking over to Gabriella's bed. She shook her shoulder until she woke up.

"Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night"?Gabriella asked tiredly.

"Gabi,it's 7:45 am"Julia said.

"It is"?Gabriella asked while cheking her clock.

"Come on you're gonna be late for school"Julia said. Just Gabriella ran out of the room, into the bathroom and started throwing up.When she got back she started getting dressed for school.

"What are you doing"?Julia asked.

"Getting dressed for school"Gabriella said tiredly.

"Oh no you don't...you look terrible and you just threw up...you can't go to school"Julia said.

"I'll be fine just lemme.."Gabriella started but she ran into the bathroom again. When she came back she said"Fine I'll stay home today..I probably just ate something bad".

"Whatever..I gotta get going..later sis..I'll bring you you're homework"Julia said.

"Okay say hi to Troy for me"Gabriella said. A couple minutes later Julia was out the door and as walking to school. As she past Troy and Chad's house she saw the two the talking. Troy and Julia had become really close friends and Chad and Troy has. They found out they had much more in common then they thought. They were like brother and sister.

"Hey Julia..Where's Gabriella"?Troy said when she walked up to them.

"Oh she's sick today but she said hi"Julia said.

"What happened"?Chad asked.

"She threw up this morning"Julia said. Troy and chad nodded and started to continue to talk about last night game while Julia listen.

"Guys shouldn't we be getting to school"?Julia said after awhile. The boys ignored them.

Julia sighed and muttered"Boys" when suddenly aweird feelingof cool air went past Julia giving her shivers down her back. _What was that?_ Julia thought to herself while looking around. When she saw nothing that could have cause the air like that she started walking to school by herself.

"Hey Julia don't you think that we'll smoke tigers next week"?Troy asked while looking beside him where Julia was standing.

"Julia"?Troy said when he didn't see her. Chad nodded over at the sidewalk where Julia was wlaking. Troy and Chad ran over beside Julia.

"Hey Julia why didn't you tell us you were going"?Troy asked.

"I did"Julia said.

"Well we didn't here you"Chad said.

"That's because you two were talking about next week's game an who's gonna win or lose and who's gonna be on starting lineup and it didn't even happpen it"!Julia said loudly.

"Julia are you alright"?Troy asked.

"Yeah usuallly you don't mind us talking about basketball sometimes you even join in the conversation"Chad said.

"Yeah I'm fine..I just have a bad felling about school "Julia said as they crossed the street to meet up with Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke and Taylor.

"Hey guys"Taylor said and her and the others ran up to school. On the way to school Julia seem to feel better about school even though she still have alittle doubt.

At homeroom

"You think Julia's acting okay"Chad asked the others in homeroom while Julia was talking to Mrs.Darbus about something.

"Yeah she seemed distracted about something this morning"Ryan said.

"You boys don't know nothing about girls..trust us she's fine"Sharpay said. They boys shrugged as Julia walked over to them.

"Heys what were you guys talking about"?Julia asked.

"Nothing"Sharpay said as the bell rang. Everyone rushed to their seats as homeroom began.

* * *

**SO what does everyone think about the first chapter?Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next chapter of Why Me 2?Gone!This is where the Tradegy(sry i can't spell lol)comes in. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Jinxes and Shootings don'tmix**

Troy, Julia, Chad and Sharpay were all walking to their next class together.

"Chad are you okay?You seem alittle tense"?Troy asked.

"I'm just nervous about the game that's all"Chad said.

"Don't sweat it..we're gonna do fine"Troy said.

"Although I don't blame him for being nervous"Julia said winking to Sharpay and Sharpay winked back.

"What do you mean"?Troy and Chad asked at the same time.

"You don't remember?It was all over town"!Sharpay said acting surprise.

"What was all over town"?Troy asked.

"I mean I didn't even live here when that happened and I still heard about it"!Julia said.

"What"!Chad said anxiously.

"Well a couple of years ago our school was playing the tigers..and that year's center was Ricky Deller"Julia said.

"Talk about nerdeness"Sharpay added.

"Well what happened"?Troy and Chad asked nervously.

"Well the Tigers totally destroyed our team..which made this school to be closed for a week because of the shame and embarassment our team caused"Julia said.

"All because of Ricky Deller"Sharpay said.

"Why was he the cause of it"?Troy asked.

"Because he was such a nerd..and ever since that year our team could never beat the tigers because the center was always playing the worst in that game"Julia said.

"Some people say he was cursed or jinxed..he had to move to Egypt"!Sharpay.

"But I play center"!Chad said.

"Then you better stay out of the game..you know for the team and school's sake"Sharpay said.

"Boy we better extend our practices"Troy said as Sharpay and Julia started cracking up.

"What's so funny"?Troy asked. But the girls kept on laughing.

"You should see the looks on your faces"Julia laughed.

"What do you mean?"Chad asked.

"We made the whole thing up"Sharpay laughed.

Why did you do that"?Troy asked.

"Because every time befre a big game you act like basketball is the only thing in the world"Sharpay said getting serious. Troy and Chad looked at each other like they were talking to each other using only their minds.

"YOu're right and we're sorry"Troy said finally. Julia gave Sharpay the 'another victory for us' look.

"Okay we'll forgive you"Sharpay said. They finlly got to their classrooms. Troy and Julia went to biology and Sharpay and Chad went next door to chemistry. During class they heard a loud explosion.

"What was that"?Julia asked TRoy. Troy shrugged as they heard 3 more loud explosions. Mr.Pattison, thebiology teacher went out to see what was going on. A moments later they heard another explosion and everyone could tell that it was getting closer. Mr.Pattison came dashing back into the room.

"Okay everyone we need to exit the building now...someone's firing gunshots"Mr.Pattison said and at that everyone ran out the room. As they reached the hallway Troy grabbed Julia's hand.

"Come on we need to find the others and don't let go of my hand..the last thing we need now is to get seperated"Troy said as Chad and Sharpay came up to them. They ran through the hallways until they found the rest of the gang.

"You know who's firing the gunshots"?Zeke asked.

"I don't know"Taylor said and they came to a sudden stop. In front of them were 2 men in black masks holding guns. They gasped. Theboys in the masks chuckledand pointed their guns at Troy and Chad. (A/N: Ihave no clue why I picked TroyandChad tobe the targets so bear with me).They pulled the trigger and two deafening exploosion rang out but just as the Troy and Chad were about to meet their destiny Julia ran in front of them and collasped on the floor, taking both of the bullets for herself.

"Jluia"!they all yelled and rushed towards her. The guys in the mask were already gone leaving Julia to meet her faith.

* * *

**So what do you think?SAd chapter I know..but keep reading everything's gonna be better..I hope..Until next time please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the next chapter of the story..I know the last chapter wasn't quite as everyone expected so this chapter we find out what happenes to Julia. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Alive**

The gang was sitting in silence at the hospital's waiting room, waiting for news about Julia. Troy had call Gabriella, telling her the news about her sister and said that she shouldn't come since she was sick but Gabriella insisted on coming. Everone was crying silently. Nobody knew what happened after Julia was shot, it was all a blur to them and nobody wanted to remember, they just wanted Julia to be alright. Just then Gabriella walked in and started crying when she saw everyone.

"Any news from the doctor yet"?Gabriella asked Troy and sat down next to him. Troy shook his head sadly, trying not to cry. Gabriella started crying on Troy's shoulder. Nobody wanted Julia to die. She was a part of everyone's lives. She could brighten up anyone's day, she would always make you laugh and she was a great friend.

"Gabi where's your mom"?Taylor asked. Gabriella looked over at her. Taylor's eyes were red and puffy and her face was tearstained.

"She's away on a business trip..I called her and told her about Julia..she said she can't leave now but she come right back after her trip"Gabriella said. Taylor nodded as the doctor came out.

"Are you all her with Julis Montez"?the doctor asked. They nodded.

"I'm Dr.Weissman..Well I have some bad news and some goods news"the doctor said.

"What's the good news"?Chad asked.

"The good news that we took the bullets out and she's alive"Dr.Weissman said. Everyone let out and sigh of relief.

"Well what's the bad news"?Sharpay asked.

"The bad news that she's can't breathe by herself and she's in a coma"Dr.Weissman said.

"And why is that bad"?Ryan asked.

"Well we found out that one of the bullets was tainted with bacteria and is causing her not to breathe on her own and..."Dr.Weissman started.

"And.."Taylor repeated. Dr.Weissman's face turned grim.

"We can't find the bacteria in her body andthe bacteria is slowing and eventually cause her tostop breathingif she doesn't come out of that coma soon her chances of living are slim"Dr. Weissman said sadly. The girls started sobbing again. Dr.WEissman bit his lip.

"I'm terribly sorry..I really am..we will try all we can to save her"Dr.Weissman said. The boys nodded and said"thanks".

"You guys can go in and her if you like"Dr.Weissman said.They thanked him again and Dr.Weisman walked away.

* * *

**Sort chapter I know but I have all these other stories I have to update.I promise that the next chapter will be longer. But until then PLEASE review!**


	4. Author's note

**Hi everyone it's me again!Okay I am having a really bad case of Writer's Block right now so I don't know what to write about this story. But as soon as I overcome Writer's Block I'm gonna start writing a new chapter for this story!Sorry to everyone who thought this was chapter! > **

**xolildianaxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay I finally got over my Writer's Block so here's the update you've been waiting for!**

**Chapter4 Why Did She Do It?**

No one talked for awhile after Dr.Weissman left. They just stood there in shock.

"Should we go in"?Taylor asked breaking the silence.

"I guess"Sharpay said softly. They slowly walked over to Julia's room. Chad put his hand on the doorknob. He sighed and turned the knob. They went in and stopped in the middle of their tracks when they saw Julis. She was sleeping. Her skin was very pale and she had a mask over her nose and mouth. All kind of tubes and wires were on her and she had machines everywhere around her. The girls had started to cry as the boys tried to comfort them but they couldn't help but she tears themselves. They stayed there for awhile until tey decided to go to get something to eat at the cafeteria. They were walking out when Troy stopped to see Gabriella wasn't following.

"Gabi, are you coming"?Troy asked when the others were gone.

"Why she do it"?Gabriella asked suddenly. Troy walked up to her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Why did she do it"?Gabriella said as tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know Gabi, but what I do know is that everything happens for a reason"Troy said while brushing Gabriella'ds tears away with his thumb. Gabriella buried her face into Troy's chest.

"Come on let's go...the others are probably wondering where we are"Troy said. Gabriella looked up and nodded. Troy kissed her forehead and they walked out of the room hand in hand.

* * *

**1 day later**

Gabriella had gotten better enough to go back to school but Julia had gotten worse. Her coma had gotten deeper and her doctor is having more andmore doubts about her survival.

Gabriella was shuffling through her locker when Sharpay and Taylor walked up to her.

"Hey Gabs"Sharpay greeted trying to sound happy.

"Hey guys"Gabriella said closing her locker.

"Are you okay?You look tired"Taylor said.

"Im fine..just tired"Gabriella said. She hand't been sleeping well over the past few days. They walked to homeroom while talking some more. They reached to the room and saw the rest of the gang already there. The boys gave their girlfirends a kiss and they walked in. They talked for awhile until the bell rang.

"Okay everyone that's the bell..take your seats"Mrs.Darbus announced. The class obeyed. Chad and Troy strated snickering about something while Mrs.Darbus went on about her new play. Gabriella was thinkinhg about trying out for it when Mrs. Darbus started yelling.

"MR. Bolten!Mr.Danforth!"Mrs.Darbus yelled walkin over to their desks. Chad and Troy jumped alittle wehn they heard her voice.

"I suggest you two pay attention or you two will be sitting out in next week's big game and you will spending that time with me"!Mrs.Darbus snapped.

"But Mrs.Darbus, you can't do that"!Chad cried.

"Oh yes I can Mr.Danforth...don't underestimate my powers"MRs.Darbus hissed glaring at Troy and Chad. Troy and Chad said no more and slumped back into their chairs. Gabriella and Taylor giggled alittle and MRs.Darbus went back to talking about the new play. A few minutes the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of their seats and rushed out the door to their next class.

"Man..Darbus scares me sometimes"Chad said as everyone chuckles.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Awaken and Fallen**

**At the hospital**

The gang was still at school. Julia was in a coma when she started to hear machines beeping. Her eyes opened slowly and when she was fully awake she saw that she was in a hospital bed. She sat up just as Dr.Weissman walked in.

"Julia"!Dr.Weissman exclaimed.

"Yes, who are you"?Julia asked, confused.

"I'm Dr.Weissman...I will be treating you"Dr.Weissman said.

"Okay..argh my head hurts"Julia said laying down.

"That's probably from the Desicrexe disease you have"Dr.WEissman said. Julia nodded and fell asleep a few seconds later.

---------

**Later that day**

Gabriella and Troy pulled into the hospital parking lot. They stepped out of the car and walked into the hospital in silence. When they got to Julia's floor they saw Dr.Weissman talking to one of the receptionist.

"Hello Gabriella and Troy"Dr.Weissman said when they noticed them walking up to him.

"Hi"Gabriella said.

"Did Julia's condition improve"?Troy asked.

"Actually she did...she's awake now"Dr.Weiisman said.

"She is"!Gabriella and Troy exclaimed in unison. Dr.Weissman nodded. Gabriella hugged Troy and rushed into Julia's room with Troy behind her. They ran in and saw Julia, sleeping like a baby.

"Julia"Troy whispered as they walked up to her bed.

"Julia"Gabriella said louder as she started shaking Julia's shoulder gently. Julia started stirring, her eyes slowly opened.

"Oh my gosh!You are awake"!Gabriella shrieked. Julia laughed alittle and sat up. Gabriella and Troy gave her a hug before sitting down.

"So what did I miss over the past few days"?Julia said.

"Nothing really"Troy said. They talked for a couple hours and then Troy and Gabriella had to go.

**Later that night**

Julia was feeling really sleepy she tried to stay awake but sadly she fell into another coma. Dr.Weissman walked into Julia's room to check on her and found that she was sleeping. Thinking she was just resting, he walked over and tapped her shoulder. After Julia didn't budge Dr.Weissman got concerned and checked the machines that were hooked up to Julia. After he was done, he sighed and walked out the door. In the hallway Sr.Weissman found the nurse who was passing out the food to the room. She was about to go in Julia's room when Dr.Weissman stopped her.

"There's no need for that today...she fell into another coma"Dr.Weissman said. The nurse nodded sadly and continued with her route.

---------

**So what do you guys think?Please review and tell me what you think!PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay so some of you** **were shocked when Julia fell into another coma again in the last chapter but don't worry!I don't wanna give out anything so you'll just have to read the chapter yourself.**

**Chapter 6 The Dream**

Gabriella put the phone down and started crying on her bed. She had just off the phone with Dr.Weissman saying that Julia had just fallen into another coma. A couple hours ago their mom called saying that she would have to stay for a few more days and told Gabriella to stay at the Boltens if she wanted. After a few minutes of crying Gabriella picked up the phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hello"?Troy voice said from the line.

"Troy, it's Gabi"Gabriella sobbed.

"Oh hey, what's wrong Gabs, it's sounds like your crying"Troy said.

"Troy, Dr.Weissman called..Julia fell into another coma"Gabriella said.

"Oh my god!Is she alright"?Troy said.

"The doctor doesn't know yet...Troy is it alright if I stay at your house for a few days...my mom called and said that she has to stay for another few days"Gabriella said.

Sure..I'll be right there"Troy said.

"Thanks Troy you're the best..I love you"Gabriella said.

"I love you too Gabs"Troy said and they hung up. Gabriella pack some clothes and watched some television until Troy came. Gabriella was watching TRL when the doorbell rang. Gabriella got up, answered the door and Troy was standing there.

'Hey"Troy said pulling her in close and gave her passionate kiss. That brighten Gabriella alittle.

"Are you all packed"?Troy asked after they broke apart.

"Yeah..lemme just get my stuff..its in my room"Gabriella said. She ran into her room, grabbed her stuff and ran back down.

----------

**Later that Night**

"Gabriella, Troy you two should be getting to sleep..you have school tomorrow"Jack Bolten said to the couple sitting on the couch watching television.

"Okay dad"Troy said and he and Gabriella got up. They went upstairs and got ready for bed. Gabriella went into the guess bedroom after giving Troy a goodnight kiss. Later that night when everyone was sleeping Gabriella had the weirdest dream.

_Gabriella seemed to be standing in what looked to be a castle corrider._

_"Where am I"?Gabriella thought loudly. Suddenly she heard screaming. Gabriella gasped and ran to where the screaming was coming from. The scream led her into the basement. She cautiously stepped into the basement as she heard a man's voice threatening someone._

_"Stop screaming or ya"!The man's voice said. That voice sounds fimilar Gabriella thought._

_"Please don't kill me..I didn't do anything to you"a frightened girl's voice said. That voice sounds fimilar too Gabriella thought._

_"That's because it's yours"a voice only Gabriella could hear said._

_"Julia"!Gabriella whispered._

_"Yes it's me now you have to listen...there isn't much time"Julia's voice said._

_"Huh?What do you mean"?Gabriella whispered._

_"Dad's escaped form prison adn he wants revenge"Julia explained._

_"What? He did"?Gabriella said, surprised._

_"Yes you must be cautious"Julia instructed._

_"Wait?Where is he"?Gabriella asked loudly but no response._

_"Who's there"?the man' voice said angrily. Gabriella gasped._

Gabriella awoke with a start, breathing hard. She sat up and found that she was sweating.

"What a dream"!Gabriella whispered.

"It was a dream but a warning"Julia's voice said in her head. Gabriella started screaming silently and ran into Troy's room. She ran in and shook Troy's shoulder gently.

"Troy wake up"!Gabriella instructed softly.

"Ummmm...mom just give me five more minutes"Troy said sleeping.

"Troy!"Gabriella said louder this time.Troy eyes opened and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabi is everything okay"?Troy asked.

"No..can I sleep with you tonight..I had an nightnare"Gabriella said.

"Yeah sure"Tory said moving over so Gabriella can get in. Gabriella laid next Troy as she rested her head on Troy's chest and snuggled up close to him. She sighed softly becase she felt safe when Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. A couple moments later they two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**So what do you think?Pleas review if you wanna get the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! This chapter will answer alot of your questions..so enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 Revealed**

The next morning Gabriella was awoken by the sunlight coming through Troy's bedroom window. She yawned and then suddenly remember the dream she had last night. _Did dad really escape?_Gabriella thought. She thoguth about it while getting up and walking back to her room. She opened the the door and laid on the bed when her cell phone started vibrating under the bed covers. She found it and saw that it was her mom.

"Hey mom"Gabriella answered.

"Hey sweetie...are you at Troy's house"?Ms.Montez asked.

"Yes"Gabriella said, having a feeling that her mom had some bad news.

"Good...honey I got a call the police last night and.."Ms.Montez paused for a second.

"And what mom"?Gabriella asked anxiously.

"Gabs...your father escaped from prison last night"MsMontez said. Gabriella nearly dropped her phone.

"What"!Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know this is shocking sweetheart...I'm coming home this coming Saturday...until then I want yo to stay at the Boltens and stay safe..the last thing I want is for my other daughter to get hurt too"Ms.Montez said.

"Yes mom"Gabriella said.

"Good I have to go now..I love you Gabi"Ms.Montez said.

"I love you too mom..bye"Gabriella said and hung up. _Julia was right!_Gabriella thought as she put the phone on the bedstand. Just then she heard a knock.

"Gabs, can I come in"?Troy's voice said from the other side.

"Yeah"Gabriella called. Moments later the door opened and Troy walked in and sat down next to Gabriella.

"My mom called...she'll be home Saturday"Gabriella said.

"Great"Troy said.

"Yeah but there's more"Gabriella said trying to decide if she should tell Troy about the dream.

"What"?Troy asked gently stroking Gabriella's hair.

"Uh..Troy..my father escaped from prison"Gabriella said softly. Suddenly Troy's expression changed from calm and collected to mad.

"What!How could this happen"!Troy said angrily.

"I don't know Troy"Gabriella said and started crying on Troy's shoulder. Troy hugged her until Gabriella had calm down.

"Look we'll talk about this later...right now let's down for breakfast"Troy said while brushing away Gabriella's tears with his thumb. Gabriella smiled and nodded. Troy smiled, stood up, took Gabriella's hand and they walked out together.

**That's the end of this chapter!Please remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews!You guys really made me happy!Please Keep on sending me reviews!**

**Chapter 8 Too Dangerous**

After breakfast while Troy helped his parents downstairs Gabriella went to her room and started crying. A few seconds later her cell phone started ringing. She looked at it and ignored it. When the phone stopped ringing Gabriella picked it up and was about to put it back into her purse when it started ringing again. She sighed as she answered it.

"Hello"Gabriella sniffled.

"Hey Gabs"a familar voice said from the other line.

"Julia"!Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah...are you okay"?Julia's raspy voice said.

"Yeah I'm fine...are you"?Gabriella said as sh wiped her tears away.

"I'm fine...I woke up a couple minutes ago..the doctors did some tests on me but they haven't got the results back yet"Julia replied softly.

"Okay.."Gabriella said.

"I guess you know about dad's escape"Julia said.

"Yeah..you...well yeah you know"Gabriella said.

"Yea...oh gotta go..doctor's here"Julia said.

"Okay I'll be over later bye"Gabriella said.

"Bye sis"Julia said and hung up. Gabriella closed her phone and set it on the table and went into the bathroom to get dressed. A half an hour later Gabriella walked out of the bsthroom and saw Troy laying on her bed.

"It's about time you had come out"Troy chuckled when he saw her. Gabriella slapped him playfully in the arm and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Guess who called me today"?Gabriella said.

"Who"?Troy asked as he sat up.

"Julia"Gabriella said.

"What!She woke up"!Troy said.

"Yeah..we should go see her later"Gabriella said.

"Okay"Troy said and then gave Gabriella a romantic kiss. They kissed until they heard a knock on the door. They broke apart and said"Come in". The door opened and Taylor and Chad stepped in.

"Hey guys"Troy said.

"Hey..guess what"!Gabriella said.

"What"!Taylor said.

"Julia's woke up"Gabriella said.

"Oh my god!Really"!Taylor said. Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah we're going to see later"Troy said.

"We're going too"Chad said.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Chad, Troy, Gabriella and Chad walked into the lobby of the hospital when someone knocked Gabriella over. Troy and Taylor helped her up.

"Who was that"?Chad asked.

"I don't know..I didn't get to look at his face"Troy said. Nobody did the person into another hallway before any of them got a glimpse at him.

"Whoever it was..he was sure in a rush"Gabriella said. The others nodded and continued walking. When they got Julia's floor it was a mess. Medcine and food carts were knocked over, papers everywhere and there were some pretty mad nurses and doctors too.

"I guess the guy was here too"Chad said as they saw Dr.Weissman.

"Dr.Weissman what happened"?Gabriella said as she picked up some papers from the floor and handed them to the doctor.

"Apparently some crazy guy ran past here knocking everything and everyone down in his path"Dr.Weissman said.

"Yeah the same person knocked down Gabriella on the way up here"Troy said.

That man's a maniac!He also knocked down Julia while she walked out here"Dr.Weissman said.

"He did"!Taylor said. Dr.Weissman nodded as a nurse walked up to him and whispered something into Dr.Weissman's ear. The others walked into Julia's room and found Julia laying there, reading a fashion magazine.

"Hey guys"Julia said happily as she put the magazine down and sat up.

"Hey Julia"Gabriella said giving her sister a hug. After everyone gave Julia a hug Troy said"Hey Julia, do you happen to see the face of the guy who knocked you over"?

"Yeah it was...

* * *

**Who do you think the maniac was?Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Dad!?**

**_Previously:_**

_"Hey Julia, did you happen to see the face of th guy who knocked you over"?TRoy said._

_"Yeah it was..._

* * *

"Yeah it was..."Julia started but paused. 

"IT was who"?Gabriella asked. Julia looked at thm for awhile as if she wanted to say something but her mouth was sealed shut.

"Julia who's the guy"?Taylor said.

"IT was...dad"Julia said. The four stareda t her for awhile. Evryone was too shocked to speak.

"Julia, are you sure"?Chad asked. Julia nodded.

"It couldn't have been dad"Gabriella said with tears forming into her eyes.

"It was him"Julia said.

"I'm gonna kill him"Troy muttered under his breath.

"No you can't"!Gabriella cried running towards him.

"Gabs..if we don't finish him now he come back and hurt you and Julia again'Troy said taking Gabriella into his arms.

"He's right Gabriella"someone said from the door. They turned around and saw Sharpay, Ryan, kelsi, Jason and Zeke all standing at the door.

"How long have you guys been there"?Julia asked.

"Long enough to know what's happening"JAson said as they walked in.

"And Troy's right Gabriella...we have to finish him off before he does something again"Kelsi said.

"I know but I just don't want Troy or anyone else to get hurt"Gabriella said.

"Don't worry Gabs..we won't get hurt"Troy said assuringly. Gabriella smiled as Troy pulled her close to him. Awhile later Julia had fallen asleep and the rest of them decided to go and watch a movie. Everyoneelse went into the theater while Gabriella went to get the snacks. Gabriella waited in line patiently and when she got to her turn she gasped when she saw the cashier.

* * *

**Who do you think the cashier is??Review and tell me who you think!!I want at least 6 reviews before I post the next chapter!This story has been slacking reviews!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Reunion**

**_Previously:_**

_Everyone else went into the theater while Gabriella went to get the snacks. Gabriella waited in line patiently and when she got to her turn she gasped when she saw the cashier._

* * *

"Cole"?!Gabriella exclaimed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Cole had moved to California almost 3 months ago. Julia couldn't handle the long distance relationship so they had to call it quits. 

"Oh hey Gabriella"Cole said nervously.

"What are you doing here?I thought you moved to California"Gabriella said.

"I did but my dad still lives here so my mom suggested that I come back and stay with him for a year"Cole explained.

"That's great!!You know Julia really misses you"Gabriella said as she stepped aside from the line.

"Really?"Cole asked as he took the next person in line order.

"Yeah..have you seen her lately"?Gabriella said.

"WEll no...I can't get a hold of her cell phone"Cole said.

"Ohh she's in the hospital"Gabriella said.

"Julia"?!Cole asked.

"Yeah someone shot her"Gabriella said.

"Oh my god!Is she alright"?Cole asked worrily. _So Cole still cares about Julia after all _Gabriella thought.

"WEll yes and no...she recovered from the bullet wound but somehow she developed a disease called the Desicrexe disease and she was like in a coma for like 3 days then and wehn she woke up, she fell into another 2 or 3 day coma but now she's awake"Gabriella explained.

"Wow...poor Julia"Cole said.

"Maybe you could pay her alittle visit"Gabriella suggested.

"Okay when"?Cole said.

"How 'bout tomorrow..meet me at my house around 11"Gabriella said.

"Okay cool"Cole said.

"And oh yeah"Gabriella said.

"Yeah"Cole said.

"3 large popcorns and 3 large drinks please"Gabriella said.

"Comin' right up"Cole said.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Gabriella was reading a book when the phone started ringing.

"Hello"Gabriella answered.

"Hey Gabs"Julia's voice said from the other line.

"Hey Jewls, what's up"?!Gabriella said.

"Nothing now you said someone was coming over today"?Julia said.

"Yeah"Gabriella said, smiling.

"Well who is it"?Julia asked.

"It's a surprise"Gabriella said and with that the doorbell rang. SHe looked at the clock. 11:00. _Well right on time Cole _Gabriella thought.

:"I gotta go Julia see ya later"Gabriella said.

"Okay bye"Julia said and they hung up. Gabriella went to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Cole standing there.

"Hey Cole"!Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabriella, are you ready to go"?Cole said.

"Yeah just hold on"Gabriella said and ran back into her house. She grabbed her purse and jacket and ran out back to the door.

"Okay now I'm ready"Gabriella said as she closed the door.

**At the Hospital**

When they got to Julia's floor Gabriella could see that Cole was nervous.

"Cole, there's nothing to be worried about..Julia's the same person"Gabriella said.

"I know but what if she doesn't like me anymore...maybe she thinks I've changed"?Cole said.

"Trust me...she'll still like you"Gabriella said as they reached Julia's room.

"Wait here until I tell you to come in"Gabriella said with her hand on the doorknob. She opened the door and went in.

"Hey Julia"GAbriella said.

"Hey Gabi"Julia said.

"How are you feeling"?Gabriella asked.

"I'm fine, didn't you said that there was someone with you"?Julia said.

"Yeah"Gabriella said.

"Well, where are they"?Julia said.

"Okay, you can come in now"!Gabriella called. A few moments later the door opened and Cole walked in but stopped in his tracks when he saw Julia. Julia's jaw dropped when she saw Cole. They both stared at each other.

"Well I'll just leave you guys to talk...I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me"Gabriella said. She walked out the door without saying another word. After Gabriella left neither of them talked, they just kept staring at each other.

"Wow, this is a surprise"Julia said, being the first one to talk.

"Yeah, well it was Gabriella's idea"Cole said, shuffling his feet, nervously. Julia giggled.

"Why don't you sit down"?Julia asked. Cole shrugged and took a seat next Julia's bed.

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna stop here for now..I'm thinking about changing the title so if anyone has any ideas for the title pm me and sned me a review!!Now I want at least 4 reviews before the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Coming Back Home**

_**Previously:**"Yeah, well it was Gabriella's idea"Cole said, shuffling his feet, nervously. Julia giggled._

_"Why don't you sit down"?Julia asked. Cole shrugged and took a seat next Julia's bed._

_

* * *

_

They fell into a long silence. Occasionally Cole fell the urge to take Julia's hand but he could never get the guts too. Finally Cole's hand wonder over to Julia's hand. Cole's hand touched Julia's hand gently. Julia gasped alittle and looked at him. Cole smiled and gave her a passionate kiss. After they broke apart, Gabriella walked in.

"Oh, was I interupting something"?Gabriella asked.

"No"Cole and Julia said together.

"Are you sure?Cause if you two want to be alone, I could just leave"Gabriella said.

"No, it's okay"Julia said.

* * *

**LAter That Day**

"So did you and Julia have a good time"?Gabriella said as she and Cole walked home.

"Yeah, it was good seeing Julia again"Cole said.

"So are you thinking about getting back with her"?Gabriella asked.

"Uh...well..."Cole stammered. Gabriella chuckled.

"You do, don't ya"?Gabriella said. Code nodded nervously.

"Then why don't you take her on a date when she gets out of the hospital"?Gabriella suggested.

"But we don't know when Julia is gonna get out of the hospital"Cole said.

"Not quite"Gabriella said. Cole looked at her wth a confused look.

"I talked to Dr.Weissman today and he said is Julia is rocovering very quickly, he said at this rate Julia will be able to go home within two weeks"Gabriella explained.

"Cool, does Julia know"?Cole asked. Gabriella nodded.

"When she gets out of the hospital then I'll think about asking her on a date"Cole said.

**At Gabriella's house**

Gabriella walked up to the front door. She took out her house key from her pocket, unlocked the door and walked in. Just as she walked into the living room the phone started ringing. Gabriella sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello"Gabriella answered.

"Hi honey"Gabriella mom's voice said from the other line.

"Oh hey mom"Gabriella said.

"Is everything alright with Julia and you"?Ms.Montez asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said Julia can go home within two weeks since she's recovering so quickly"Gabriella said.

"That's great!"Ms.Montez said.

"Yup...so is there anything else you wanted to tell me"?Gabriella asked.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I'll home in a day"Ms.Montez said.

"Okay mom"Gabriella said.

"Oh I gotta go my boss wants to talk to me"Ms.Montez said.

"Okay mom,bye"Gabriella said.

"Bye sweetheart, tell Julia I said hi"Ms.Montez said.

"Okay"Gabriella said and hung up.

* * *

**You guys know the drill!Review!**


End file.
